Family secret's
by GothicQueen23
Summary: Out of the blue or suddenly a musterious woman appars at SPR with a terrible case about a mansion with a cemetery. Naru doesn't look at the least happy to see this woman. who is is Aaliyah Abe No Davis? Why does Naru look not happy to see her? Why does she have the same last name as Naru? Will Naru take the mysterious case and what will Aaliyah reveal? sorry missspelled sum words
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Old friends met again

October 24 3:00 p.m.

Just like any other day at SPR, getting ready to make Naru tea. "Mai make me some tea." "Yes boss." When i was making Naru tea I seen that someone is in his office. I guess we will have a case. Lin walked by "would you like some tea Lin?" "No." Man Lin does not talk much. The tea is done better get some to Naru.

When I walked in Naru office, there was a woman. She has blonde hair to her waist. She wear a heels that go up to her knee's. Her makeup is black eye liner black shadow on the eye lid, purple on the crease of the eye lid, and light purple under the eyebrow. With Black lip liner with purple lipstick. Her eyes where nothing Mai has ever seen before, by her eye pupil is purple, light purple, then a black line around. From her gothic looks with her four necklaces, three rings, two bracelets, and she has a wedding ring. She has three tattoos, one on her lift arm is a pentagram with flames, on her chest is a bleeding torn heart, and a black winged serpent, but it looks like it is moving or a live. She has her lip and eyebrow pierced

"You must be Mai Taniyama." "Yes hi, who are you?" "Mai my tea." "O sorry Naru here you go." The women started to laugh " so they call you Naru. Just like when we where kids Oliver." That right we found out Naru is really Oliver Davis. "May I ask how do you know Naru?" "I am a childhood friend of Naru and Lin. My name is Aaliyah. I'am hoping Naru will help me with a case." "What case is it?" Alright Aaliyah we will take your case. Mai call Monk, Matsuzaki, John, Hara tell them I need them for a case." " Right on it boss." Mai smiled at them and left to make the calls.

"What that look for Aaliyah?" She looks at Naru "you lover her." " Stop it." " I can tell by the way you are looking at her. I can tell she is in love with you." Naru looked like he is getting mad. "Alright I will stop before you start using your powers and Lin will get mad at you." Aaliyah couldn't help it she started to smile, " Just like old times, right Naru." Mai came back in Naru office. " I called them, they will be here very soon." Naru looked at Mai a a smiled at her. "Thank you Mai, Aailyah and me will be out in the waiting room soon." " Ok I guess I should make tea for everyone, o yea ice coffee for Monk." Mai left the office once again to make drinks for everyone. "I can't believe you smiled at her." " I smile time to time." " No Naru not like that. You smiled with your eyes, like he used to. You do love her." They heard someone say " hey Mai what's up." "They are here; let's tell them your case"

Naru and Aaliyah went out with the others to talk about the case. You guys must be Takigawa Hosho, the Buddhist monk, Matsuzaki Ayako the shintomiko, Hara Masako the tv spirit medium, and father John Brown the catholic priest." Lin walked out of his office " hi Lin long time no see." " Yes it has." Lin smiled and hugged Aaliyah. Monk, Ayako, Masako, and John looked at each other. Monk asked " you know us, but we don't even know your name." Ayako couldn't help but say " I cant believe Lin hugged and smiled at someone." Aaliyah looked at them " o sorry, Naru and Lin are my old childhood friends, and my name is Aaliyah Abe No Davis." Mai said to herself no fucking way, I seen her wears a wedding ring , she cant be married to Naru. Before Mai could ask Masako said with a mad tone in her voice. " Are you Naru's wife?" Naru looked at them really fast "no she not my wife."

Aaliyah told them before Naru could say anything else. "Good heaven's no. I married his twin Brother Gene Davis, Trust me Gene the more loving then Naru. It's like Gene the angel and Naru the devil from hell." Naru looked at her and smiled. " see see he's got that devil smile." Everyone couldn't help but to start laughing, it is true Naru and Aaliyah are sister and brother in- laws.


	2. the case story

Chapter 2 the story of the case

So Mai got everyone they drinks and something to eat, when she was done she sat down with everyone so they can hear about the case. "So Aaliyah what your case about?" Mai asked. Aaliyah pulled out a file and gave everyone a file of her case. "There is an abandoned mansion with a cemetery. Legend say when teenage boy's go in there they see thing or get hurt, when teenage girl's they come up missing or the worsts is death. It happens on all-o-eve. No one knows when the mansion or the cemetery was built. Legends say that there was a Dr and his wife lived in the mansion, they didn't like anyone on the land. The story goes he would hurt or even kill who ever came on the land. It never said when the Dr or his wife dead or what happen to them. They say you can see his ghost walk the mansion and the cemetery. When you go in there you die. They found one boy hands and feet tied and he was burned. Another was a girl found on the cemetery ground dead with the 1,000 cuts."

Masako said "like the Chinese torture of death 1,000 cuts." Lin didn't look happy at all "we used it ones in our history." Aaliyah put her hand on Lin shoulder "it ok Lin, she didn't mean anything by it." "Now I found a legend like this one close to Lansing Michigan. It's a cemetery called blood. Their legend goes; there was a Dr Blood in the 1800s. He lived with his wife in the mansion, and then later he built the cemetery on his land. So teenagers called it the blood mansion and the blood cemetery. Legend said Dr Blood killed his wife with a shotgun then copped up her body with an axe. When he was finished, she hung himself from a crooked tree in the cemetery. I know they are not really the same, but it the best I got. So Naru will you help?"

Naru didn't say nothing just looked at the file. "Ok then Naru see you guys tomorrow at 11 a.m. Thank you for your service. Nice to see you again Lin, and of course it is always a pleasure to see the devil. See all you guys tomorrow." Monk looked at Naru "we didn't say for sure if we will take the case. So why is she going to be here tomorrow?" Naru stopped looking at the file and looked at everyone. "She has psychics abilities, how she knows we will take the case for sure is because she is precognitive, with postcognitive, spirit medium, clairvoyance, straprojection, psychokinetic, P.K.S.T, P.K.M.T., P.K.L.T, and so many others, o yea and she is a onmyoji." Everyone looked at Naru, Masako said "it can't be with all that power her body would shut down."

Naru got up and walked to the window "trust me her family bloodline it is ever powerful. If she and I went face to face with power she would win hands down, she wouldn't even break a sweat." Mai asked "what is her bloodline Naru?" Naru looked at them "if you guys want to know you guys will have to ask her. I know but it is not for me to tell you guys." Monk got up "if she is so powerful why ask us for help?" Naru looked at the floor "I am not sure, Aaliyah is completed alone Gene understand her. Well I guess you guys better get ready for tomorrow." Everyone left and went home. Mai walked up to Naru "so how long have you known her the truth?" "Gene and I have known her from birth. Well good night Mai." "Good night Naru and good night Lin." Of course Lin said nothing just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 small talk to pass the time

October 25 Day 1 8:00am

Mai Taniyama walked to work like every other day. When Mai got close SPR building she seen a woman outside smoking. But when Mai got closer she know who it was, it was Aaliyah. "Hi Aaliyah good morning." "Good morning Mai." Aaliyah put out her smoke. "I wouldn't have thought you would the smoker type." Aaliyah looked at Mai "a year ago I never smoked." "So you have been smoking for a year." Aaliyah looked down at the ground "yes." Mai looked at the door of the SPR building, "why are you here at is time? You said 11 a.m. right?" Aaliyah looked back at Mai "yes you are right, I couldn't sleep. I just got here anyway."

Mai looked at Aaliyah and she looked a little cold. "Could you like some tea Aaliyah?" "I would like some coffee if that is ok." Mai just smiled "that is fine." Mai and Aaliyah walked in the building to go to the waiting room. Mai made tea for Naru when he got here and made coffee for Aaliyah. Mai walked to Aaliyah and handed Aaliyah her coffee. "Thank you Mai it good." Mai smiled "your welcome." Mai was going to ask Aaliyah about Naru and Gene, but the door open it was Naru and Lin. Naru looked at Aaliyah " o god why are you here? It not 11 yet." Aaliyah looked at Naru "good morning to you to Naru. It not like you are some raise of fucking sunshine. Good morning Lin."

Lin looked at Aaliyah "good morning Aaliyah." Mai walked up to Naru with his tea "good morning Naru, here is your tea." Naru looked down at Mai "thank you Mai, good morning." Aaliyah couldn't help it "I see you can say good morning to her but not me. You are the devil." She just smiled at Naru. Naru left to go to his office with his tea. Aaliyah was drinking her coffee "Mai can I go out on the balcony so I can smoke?" Mai looked at Aaliyah "sure, can I go out with you?" Aaliyah smiled knowing what Mai wanted. "Sure you can, I know you are dying to know about Naru, Gene and Lin childhood." Mai wounded if Aaliyah could read minds to. They walked out on the balcony and sit on two long chairs facing each other.

"So what do you what to know?" Mai looked at her "anything you want to tell me." Aaliyah lighted a smoke hen looked at Mai, "where to start, well we will start at the beginning. Gene and Naru are six's mouths younger then me. Gene was smart, sweet, loving, and had love for life. Naru he is smart, can be sweet when he wants to be, now if Naru love life I not really sure. When Naru was 6 years olds he pushed everyone away. With all that power he didn't know what to do. I think he the way he is is because with all that power and he can't use it because if he does his body will shut down or die. I would be mad to. Lin lived with the Davis family when he was 12 years old, the boys and where 6. You know that Lin helped Naru with his powers. Gene and I dated when he was 13 years old and I was almost 14 years old. We got married when he was 16 years old and I turn 17 years old. Then he went missing a year ago."

Mai feel's sorry for Aaliyah married for a year and her husband went missing. "I 'am so sorry about Gene." Aaliyah looked at Mai, "it ok, I hoped he would come back to me, but then I realized how cruel hope can be, and then I wanted it to stop, not for his family's sake but for my heart." Aaliyah was almost to tears. Mai seen it so "I am so sorry Aaliyah you don't need to tell me no more." Aaliyah hold her tears back "we can talk about it some other time." Mai touch Aaliyah shoulder "whenever you are ready."

Mai and Aaliyah heard some people coming in the waiting room, it is the group. "So Mai ready to get the show on the road?" Mai smiled and they walked inside, when they walked inside everyone was looked at Aaliyah. Aaliyah knew what they wanted to know. "What are you guys looking at me for?" Masako walked up to Aaliyah and said "what is your bloodline made of? Tell us now?" Aaliyah said in a low voice, "SHIT."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry taking so long had a lot of stuff going on and writing an other story. Please review.

Chapter 4 Got to love fights

Aaliyah looked at everyone thinking what she should tell them the trust or a lie for now? Then she thought why should she tell them, they don't need to know about her unless she wants to tell them. Before she could say one word, Naru and Lin came out of the Naru office. Naru knew what is happening. Naru just smiled at Aaliyah and said "yea Aaliyah Lin Abe No Davis why don't you tell them who are your family blood line is. It would be fun to talk about it, just like old times, right Aaliyah"? Aaliyah look at Naru with so much hate in her eyes "do you really want to start this Oliver Davis, because you know if I get fucking pissed something will come out, and the last time it didn't go well for you."

Masako looked at Aaliyah "you didn't tell us you had Lin in your name, and what this thing with Naru"? Aaliyah turn her head so fast no one seen it. Everyone step back, in her eye's had a purple flame, Mai look at Aaliyah body then looked again to make sure what she just seen. Mai thought it can't be, Aaliyah black winged serpent tattoo moved from her arm to her neck, and the black winged serpent is still moving on her neck. Mai got a feeling there is something Aaliyah is hiding from them about her family and most of all the case they are going to work on, something is going to happen bad.

Aaliyah just said "yes Lin is my middle name have you ever heard of them before. What happen to Naru and I, and my family blood line is none of your guys fucking business alright, when I want to tell you guys I fucking will when I'am damn well ready". Mai had a felling if she does not stop this fight something bad was going to happen because that tattoo moved a lot more then before. So Mai got between Aaliyah and Masako, Mai looked at both of them "ok stop it right now. Aaliyah we are sorry, we shouldn't have pushed but we don't like something we don't understand". The purple flame in Aaliyah eye's went down and then it was gone. Aaliyah looked down " I' am sorry I just don't want to talk about it right now. But it getting late better get going it about three hours' drive". Masako was pissed she didn't get want she wanted. But Masako couldn't keep her mouth shut with a mean tone in her voice "how could someone like Naru twin ever marry someone like her"? Before Aaliyah could say a word Naru said something to Masako "Miss. Hara I would suggest you to shut up if you want to live, because if you talk about Gene again I' am sure Aaliyah will kill you in a heartbeat". Aaliyah was done with the fighting "we have to take two car's Mai, Naru, Monk, and John in one car, and Lin, Ayako, Hara, and I in the other, now can we get going".

Aaliyah waited by the car's for the other's. She couldn't believe she almost let him out. Then she hear his voice in her head "why didn't you let me out Lin I would have cleaned their clock for hurting you". Aaliyah just smiled and said back to him "I know you would, but what any good would it do? Nothing sweetheart let them think what they want of me". Aaliyah looked out for the other still no one was out yet.

POV back in the office

Mai looked around the room, knowing everyone even her had things to ask about Aaliyah, but the only one's who knows anything about her is Naru and Lin. But Mai know they will never say nothing it was not their place to say. "So can we get going Aaliyah is waiting outside for us". Masako looked at Mai "who cares". Naru grad his stuff walked to the door "are you guys coming or not"? Mai and everyone grad their stuff and walked outside to go.

POV outside

Aaliyah seen everyone "about time you guys got out here, god I thought I was going to die of old age". Everyone smiled about that but Masako. Lin tried to get in the driver side but Aaliyah touch his shoulder "I will drive Lin". Lin turned around and looked at her. Then walked to the other side of the car. The got in the car and Aaliyah put her ipod in the first song she played was dot dot curve, fuck my life. Lin put his hands over his ears "now I know why you wanted to drive for. So you can pick your music". Aaliyah smiled at Lin "o come on Lin, you know you like H.I.M, Insane Clown Posse, Slipknot and so much more". Masako can't take this stuff for three hours "Lin changes this stuff to something better please, before I kill myself". Aaliyah turned around and looked at Masako and smiled that means go ahead bitch and try. "Now see here Masako this is how it works the driver picks the music and the passage shut's their cake hole. So Masako do you get that, because it is going to be a long drive with me". Lin and Ayako couldn't help but smile about it. Masako got pissed "you can be". Aaliyah cut her off and said "Masako I know I can be a bitch so what get used to it. But I don't like you, you look at everyone less then you and truth is with time Mai will become better then you. So stop looking down at us like you are better then us". Lin looked in Aaliyah eye's a knew this is going to be a long ride with the two of them in the car and with her music. Man I should stayed here but he knew Aaliyah wouldn't let that happen, all well I' am going now I guess it may be fun with Aaliyah and Masako going at each other. Lin couldn't help to smile at that thought.

I hope you guys like please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the case starts

October 25 Day 1 11:30 a.m.

Three hours later they are at the house, everyone get out of the cars to look at the house. Mai didn't like the feeling this place gave her. Mai looked at the house it is three storys high a lot of windows and very old. When Mai looked at it long time it was like the house is looking at them and a live. With the cemetery all the way around the house, now the cemetery gives a dark feeling and that it was hiding more then died bodies. When Aaliyah shut her car door everyone jumped and looked at her. She gave a look of what "you guys know it just a haunted mansion and cemetery right? You guys deal with this shit every day. So why are you guys so jumpy for? O yea Ayako if you say it is an earth bound spirit I will have to hurt you. Masako you tell me you can't see any spirits I will have to kill you".

An hour later everything is set up in the mansion and the cemetery. Everyone is at the base, Aaliyah looks at everyone "ok boys sleep with the boys, girls sleep with the girls, never be alone wouldn't be smart and there are over 20 rooms so please Masako don't get lost. Now I will go make us some lunch". Masako asked in a mean tone "why is it just you who can go by yourself"? Aaliyah just smiled and walked away. Masako was mad and Mai knew it was going to be fun this whole case. "God I hate her". Monk smiled at Masako "well we can tell you don't like her, and she does not like you either". Mai smiled Masako looked at Mai with a mean look Mai said "Masako sorry, but you don't like her is because she told you off, and you don't like anyone that tells you what what's".

POV Aaliyah

Aaliyah was cooking grilled cheese and mac and cheese for lunch. When she was done she sat down by the table so she can have her coffee and a cigarette. Then the voice was in her head "what the matter Lin"? Aaliyah smiled "it nothing". The voice took a breath "Lin you know you can't lie to me. You are worried they will find out everything you try so hard to hind from everyone". Aaliyah look down at her coffee cup. She knew he was right. "Tell me Lin, you have the power why ask for their help"? Aaliyah let out a big breath "I don't know why, I just did I guess". Before he stops talking to her "that Mai Taniyama has good eyes". Aaliyah knew "she seen you move from my arm to my neck. I knew she would she may look dumb but she is smart".

Aaliyah knew Mai was in the room with her, still looking at her coffee cup "what on your mind Mai"? Mai took a breath "how did you know"? Aaliyah just smiled "I know a lot of things even what's on your mind, it just nice to ask and to see if you wanted to ask". Mai sat down "if you know what's on my mind then why ask"? Aaliyah smiled when she put her cigarette out "it nice sometimes to feel human". Mai seen Aaliyah look in her coffee cup like she is seeing something it. Before Mai could ask if something was in it, Aaliyah looked at Mai "sorry Masako is bitching about me again and is all over Naru". Mai looked at Aaliyah "how do you know that by looking at your coffee"? Aaliyah smiled at Mai "come on Mai I know Naru told you my powers. So you should know I am not really human in a way. And with the other thing on your mind with time you will find out everything you need to know".

POV 7 hours later

Everyone is back at the base to see if anything has happen. Masako looks then say "really been here for 7 hours and nothing have happen". Aaliyah sitting by the fire place with her case file, never looking away "give it time Masako, you just don't want to be here with me no more. It is like staying the night with someone you hate but your mother and father told you, you have to. So get use to it". Mai looked at the TV and see a bloody man "you guys I see something". Everyone comes to look, but Aaliyah, she never moved from her place. Mai looked at her and it look like Aaliyah knew but was not saying. Mai walked up to her "Aaliyah you know who that man is. That is why you never moved from your place". Aaliyah looked at Mai. Mai said "who is it"? Aaliyah looked at everyone wondering should she tell them who it is or not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 What to say

October 25 Day 1 6:30 p.m

Aaliyah looked down and grad her cigarettes , she took out one and lighted her cigarette, never looking away from her case file "Mai why would you think I know something, because I didn't move to go look? I didn't want to get close to Masako. Because you know what will happen if I touch her all hell would break loose". Mai just had a feeling that Aaliyah knew more about this case that she is not saying. Aaliyah got up and started to walk to the door "well I am going to call it a night, I am tired". Before Aaliyah could leave the room Naru with his arms fold like always and asked "tell me Aaliyah can you sleep any more or do you not sleep at all any more? I can tell from your eyes, they are red which means you been up for 96 hours". Aaliyah stoped at the door, with her head down, she slowly turn her head to the side. She had a sad look on her face, she said in a low voice " Naru why do you ask when you already know the truth". Aaliyah slowly moved out of the room with her head down, Mai thought she seen a tear run down her face. Why would Aaliyah cry or be up set from what Naru asked her? Ok it is time to asked things and to find out stuff about her.

Mai turns to Naru and Lin " why would you ask her that? I want to know now"! Naru and Lin looked at each other and Mai knew they knew things about her. Lin looked at Mai "Mai I don't" Mai cut Lin off from what he was saying and said " I am tired of hearing you guys don't need to know or something like that. I am sorry I didn't like to sound like Masako, but it is our life on the line". Monk walked up and put his hand on Mai shoulder "Mai I know where you are coming from, I would like to know stuff about her to, but we should ask Aaliyah not Naru and Lin". Mai knew Monk was right , she was going to say sorry for the way she acted, but Naru looking down at the floor " it not that we will not tell you guys, just don't know how to tell you guys so you guys can understand". Everyone looked like they were lost. Lin still doing paper work say " well you guys know she got more power then anyone can understand. So with all that power she got to keep it in check. So when she goes to bed she cant keep it in check, and all her power is let loose. So if she does sleep it not very long or she needs help. Sleeping pills don't help. Out of 168 hours she is like if she gets 2 hours of sleep". Mai had to ask "so what does help her sleep"? Naru looked at them "if you guys want to know go see for yourself, go to her room and see". And that is what they did. Lin looked at Naru "you know Naru it is not right". Naru looked at Lin "I know but they have to find out the truth sometime".


End file.
